Opostos
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Com um giro inusitado da Roda do Destino, a Vida se apaixona perdidamente pela Morte, um único beijo e tudo se acabaria. Dois pólos opostos, um mesmo sentimento. Seria esse um amor impossível? Fic melhor que o resumo.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer^^**

**Música tema: May it be - Enya **

**Capítulo Único**

**Opostos**

Era uma manhã clara e aconchegante, as escassas e pequenas nuvens abriam espaço para o sol reinar em toda a sua apoteose, incidindo sobre as copas das árvores e iluminando a densa e obscura floresta. Eu podia ver cada folha úmida, e cada minúscula gota de orvalho refletindo as sete cores do arco-íris. Como eu adorava aquele espetáculo da natureza, tudo ali me encantava.

Os pássaros com suas canções melodiosas e apaixonantes davam-me as boas vindas, as flores com seus aromas variados cresciam e desabrochavam por onde eu passava. Sentia-me conectada àquele ambiente, _eu era a terra._

A natureza estava em festa, em festa por ter mais um dia à sua frente, um dia repleto de cores, descobertas, aventuras e beleza, mais um dia _vivendo. _

Caminhava alegremente pela grama macia, sentindo aquele tapete verde e úmido fazer cócegas em meus pés descalços, enquanto observava e me admirava com os animais que brincavam despreocupados ao meu redor. Parei sob um gigantesco carvalho, acariciei-lhe o majestoso e retorcido caule sentindo a seiva rica e nutritiva escorrer por meus dedos e alimentar os pequenos insetos que ali viviam.

Respirei fundo aspirando o maravilhoso cheiro da relva úmida para meu sistema, nada me fazia mais feliz do que ver a natureza seguindo seu rumo. Ou melhor, _todos_ seguindo seu rumo, incluindo os humanos.

Nesse momento reabri meus olhos e iniciei uma corrida em direção à cidade. Outra coisa que eu amava: correr. A sensação de liberdade, do vento gostoso a me acariciar o corpo e bagunçar meus cabelos era fabulosa. A velocidade em que corria era absurda, eu mal tocava o chão, ninguém conseguia me notar, eu era apenas um borrão impossível de ser visto, barrado ou tocado. _Eu era o próprio vento._

À medida que a floresta ia desaparecendo e dando lugar aos arranha-céus eu diminuía a velocidade. Parei em um elevado apreciando a cidade do topo da escarpa e abri um sorriso.

"_Mais um dia de trabalho" _– pensei animada e saltei do enorme barranco até pousar delicadamente sobre o topo de um edifício. Novamente cerrei os olhos e deixei-me levar pelo ambiente, os ruídos dos carros e buzinas, dos celulares, dos passos apressados de pessoas correndo para seus trabalhos, das crianças dirigindo-se à escola. Ótimo. Tudo estava seguindo seu rumo.

Comecei a saltar de prédio em prédio, sorrindo e dando cambalhotas no ar, sentindo-me num verdadeiro playground. Subitamente parei e aterrisei num beco escuro e imundo onde alguns mendigos tentavam a todo custo aquecer-se ao redor de uma pequena fogueira, apesar do sol, ainda assim era difícil para os humanos lidar com os efeitos da temperatura que insistia em baixar.

Aproximei-me do grupo de maltrapilhos famélicos e lancei um pequeno sopro em direção ao fogo enquanto sussurrava a eles um "não desanimem". A fogueira antes minúscula e prestes a se apagar cresceu, ampliando seu poder e aquecendo a todos. _Eu era o fogo. _

Analisei a cena, e ainda não me dando por satisfeita saí do beco e fui até a esquina onde vi um cozinheiro de um restaurante luxuoso prestes a jogar as sobras no lixo. Sem perder tempo assoprei-lhe ao ouvido. Assustado, o homem olhou para os lados e vislumbrou as figuras andrajosas no beco. Pude ouvir seu coração acelerar e sua face se contorcer de arrependimento ao perceber o que quase fez com a comida. Imediatamente o bom homem entrou e retornou minutos depois com várias marmitas, que antes iam para o lixo, e as distribuiu para os que precisavam.

A maravilhosa e já conhecida sensação de alegria e dever cumprido me atingiu. Não pude evitar abrir um amplo sorriso. Retornei ao topo dos edifícios e segui para o meu destino naquele dia: o hospital.

**...**

O local realmente me deixava agitada, com os nervos à flor da pele por determinados motivos. Primeiro, por que nem sempre eu conseguia executar meu trabalho com sucesso e segundo, por que nos hospitais as chances de eu me encontrar com _uma certa criatura _eram de noventa e nove por cento, o que geralmente me deixava ansiosa e quase sempre... frustrada.

Comecei a visitar as alas inferiores do Centro Médico, dando sempre o máximo de apoio aos doentes, médicos e enfermeiros sem que eles sequer notassem. Essa era uma das inúmeras vantagens de não ser vista pelos limitados olhos humanos, eu podia ir e vir para todos os lugares sem precisar de permissão ou explicações.

Percorri o longo corredor branco e iluminado até chegar ao meu objetivo: a ala infantil. Sorri para as criancinhas doentes que se animaram por sentirem a minha presença. Pude ouvir seus coraçõezinhos baterem mais com mais alegria e vontade. Este era meu efeito, eu dava esperança para as pessoas, coragem para continuarem a _viver._

Guiei meus passos pela ala infantil até chegar ao quarto que eu visitava constantemente.

**301**

**Jacob Black**

Abri a porta numa velocidade inumana e me deparei com uma pequena e frágil figura sob o leito hospitalar ligada a vários aparelhos e espetada por inúmeras agulhas. Era uma criança de pele avermelhada, cabelos lisos e negros como a noite, meu protegido Jake.

O pequeno Black sofria de uma doença cardíaca incurável, seu tempo era bastante limitado, e eu fazia de tudo para me a minha criança levasse o máximo possível de lembranças agradáveis deste mundo antes que _o ceifador_ viesse buscar a sua alma.

Sentei-me na cama e acariciei o rosto pueril, Jake abriu os olhos e sorriu-me fracamente exibindo seus dentes brancos e duas janelinhas.

- Bella... você... veio – disse-me numa voz entrecortada.

- Sim, meu querido – respondi afagando-lhe os cabelos lisos. Jake podia me enxergar nitidamente, sinal de que sua hora estava chegando. Em breve sua jovem alma seria levada por _ele. _Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha só de pensar que iria encontrá-lo novamente.

- Bella... estou com sede... – no mesmo segundo apanhei um copo, e com um movimento delicado dos dedos, a água do bebedouro veio em minha direção preenchendo o copo vazio. _Eu era a água. _Jacob saciou sua sede e voltou a se deitar com cuidado.

- Você é o meu anjo Bella. Está sempre cuidando tão bem de mim... obrigado e... COF, COF, COF...

- Jake, por favor, não se esforce demais – pedi enrolando-o com as cobertas e pondo minha mão em sua testa para verificar a temperatura.

- Você é tão quentinha... – sussurrou o pequeno.

- Agora durma, irei cantar pra você.

**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home**

_Pode ser uma estrela da noite  
Brilhando sobre você  
Pode ser quando a escuridão cair  
Seu coração será verdadeiro  
Você caminha sozinho pela estrada  
Oh, quão longe você está de casa·_

- Não se preocupe meu pequeno raio de sol, em breve você estará em sua verdadeira casa – sussurrei ao meu protegido sentindo as lágrimas querendo cair. A hora dele estava próxima, em breve a criança teria de me deixar e ir para os braços frios e assustadores _dele_, da Morte.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO VÁ!!! MINHA FILHINHA!! – um grito de dor e desespero ecoou pelos corredores.

"_Droga! Ele já chegou!!" _– pensei frustrada e preocupada.

Aos poucos, o ambiente antes quente e repleto de paz e esperança, agora se via frio como gelo, desesperador e angustiante, a tensão no ar era palpável. As luzes começaram a queimar e estourar assustando os humanos que corriam para todos os lados numa vã tentativa de salvar alguns inocentes. Inútil, não existia mais volta, aquelas pobres almas já haviam sido tragadas por _ele. _

Lentamente pude ouvi-lo se aproximar, sua longa e pesada capa farfalhava pelo chão enquanto _ele_ flutuava em direção ao quarto 301. A porta foi aberta num solavanco, Jake se encolheu involuntariamente ante o frio e o medo. Ergui meu rosto e encarei a figura trajada de negro. Eu a observava fixamente, atenta ao menor de seus movimentos, meu coração batia loucamente contra as minhas costelas.

Pude vê-lo baixar vagarosamente seu capuz negro exibindo o rosto escultural, os rebeldes cabelos acobreados, os lábios cheios e provocantes, todo o conjunto dava-lhe um aspecto angelical se não fosse pelos olhos escarlates repletos crueldade e frieza. Um verdadeiro Anjo da Morte.

Com um estalar de dedos uma enorme foice surgiu em suas mãos. Enrijeci. Imediatamente postei-me diante do corpo debilitado de Jacob numa tentativa de protegê-lo. Lutaria por aquela alma se fosse necessário.

- Olá... Vida – cumprimentou-me a voz sensual e melodiosa – é um _enorme_ _prazer _revê-la.

- Pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo... Morte – rebati em tom cortante.

- Ora, ora... parece que estamos exaltados hoje, não? - zombou a Morte.

- Você está adiantado! Hoje não é o dia dele partir! – afirmei preocupada.

- Hummmm... eu sei. Resolvi aparecer mais cedo – respondeu casualmente, como se a alma de um ser humano não tivesse valor algum – além do que, não gosto dessa sua afeição por esse humano.

- O quê? – arfei – Isso é ridículo e...

- Você sabe muito bem quais são as regras! Jamais se afeiçoar, apenas observar. Agora _saia _do meu caminho, tenho um trabalho a fazer – ordenou friamente.

- Não. se. atreva – sibilei entre dentes – mais um passo e juro que não responderei por meus atos.

- Oooohhh... a pacífica Vida coloca as garras pro lado de fora. _Que medo_ – ironizou a Morte soltando uma gargalhada maquiavélica – tudo para salvar uma alma. Você me faz rir sabia?

Silêncio.

- Que seja, _adoro_ mulher brava, dá mais _prazer_ em domar – afirmou lambendo pervertidamente os lábios.

- Você é deplorável – sussurrei furiosa.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! E você fica ainda mais bela quando está com raiva – afirmou movendo-se rapidamente em minha direção e confidenciando-me ao ouvido – agora, seja uma boa menina e comporte-se.

Tremi ao sentir seu hálito doce e gelado a fazer deliciosas carícias em meu ouvido e descendo para o pescoço. Ele estava me provocando novamente. Por quê? Por que ele me torturava daquele jeito? Já não era árduo o bastante ter de aturar sua presença viciante e agora isso?

Baixei meu escudo protetor ao redor de Jake permitindo que a Morte se aproximasse, a indesejada sensação de Déjà vu a me assolar.

E novamente ali estava eu, a Vida de frente pra _ele_, a Morte. Por mais que procurasse me esquivar de encontrá-lo, o destino sempre o colocava em meu caminho. Não conseguia evitar, toda vez que eu o fitava minhas pernas tremiam, o pulso acelerava, mas não era de medo e sim de excitação.

Por alguma razão desconhecida sentia-me irremediavelmente atraída, era como se ele me chamasse, me convidasse a possuí-lo, a mergulhar fundo em um amor insano. A tentação era forte demais, meu próprio corpo não colaborava, cedendo involuntariamente à necessidade de tocá-lo, de estar perto _dele. _

Impossível. Éramos totalmente _opostos_, dois contrários inconciliáveis, e antes de qualquer coisa inimigos de longa data, éramos como luz e trevas, desejo e repúdio, amor e ódio... _Vida e Morte_. Eu existia para resgatar e proteger o que _ele _queria levar, mas ainda assim, meu coração teimava, insistia em desejá-lo.

Percebendo minha confusão, a Morte encarou-me com seu olhar escarlate, intenso e profundo, tentando me desvendar, ou como _ele_ mesmo dizia... ler-me. Soltou um suspiro frustrado e concentrou-se apenas em analisar minhas expressões e gestos. _Ele _sempre afirmava que eu era muito difícil de ler. Engraçado, sempre me imaginei bastante simples e previsível.

- COF, COF, COF...

A tosse fraca e cansada de Jacob trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Aproximei-me de seu leito e segurei a mãozinha fria e suada. A Morte e eu estávamos ao lado da criança, esperando pela decisão... viver ou... morrer? Isso apenas o meu pequeno raio de sol poderia decidir.

Permanecemos sem silêncio. Internamente eu torcia para que a criança decidisse por viver mais um pouco, não queria que um ser tão novo se fosse. No entanto, sabia que o pequeno Jake não suportava mais o peso da doença, ele havia resistido bravamente durante muito tempo e suas forças já estavam no fim.

Olhei relutante para a Morte que mantinha sua habitual expressão indiferente, evidenciando apenas que para _ele_ tudo era um trabalho como outro qualquer, pouco lhe importava se a vítima era boa ou má, se ela sofreria ou não, _ele_ simplesmente ceifava-lhe a alma com violência e um sorriso cruel nos lábios, arrastando-a para o mundo dos mortos.

Meu coração doía por vê-lo agir com tanta frieza, tanto ódio, tanta raiva, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de desejá-lo. Era um amor impossível, e provavelmente, não correspondido.

- Bella... – arfou o pequeno Jacob – canta... pra mim?

- Claro... – sussurrei com a voz embargada – Jake... prometo que irei visitá-lo aonde você estiver... dará tudo certo, acredite...

**Mornië utulië (darkness has come)**

**Believe and you will find your way**

**Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)**

**A promise lives within you now**

_Escuridão veio_

_Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho_

_Escuridão caiu_

_Uma promessa vive dentro de você agora_

- Vou guardar essa promessa bem aqui... no meu... coração...

Pi – Pi – Pi – Pi – Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi...

O coração batia cada vez mais devagar, não havia mais nada a fazer, vi a Morte apontar sua enorme foice para a pequena criança, e tomada pelo desespero segurei-lhe a manta negra e supliquei:

- Edward, por favor, seja piedoso... eu lhe imploro – as lágrimas quentes estavam a inundar o meu rosto, _ele_ simplesmente me ignorou e continuou com o seu trabalho.

**May it be the shadows call**

**Will fly away**

**May it be your journey on**

**To light the day**

**When the night is overcome**

**You may rise to find the sun**

_Pode ser o chamado da sombra_

_Voará para longe_

_Pode ser sua jornada _

_Para iluminar o dia_

_Quando a noite é superada_

_Você pode se elevar para encontrar o sol_

Pi... Pi... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Meu pequeno raio de sol se apagou e para a minha surpresa, vi a Morte ceifar gentilmente a alma da criança, segurá-la delicadamente nos braços e se preparar para levá-la. Aproximei-me de Edward e observei o espírito do pequeno humano ao qual me afeiçoei e sorri.

- Não se preocupe... dará tudo certo – sussurrei-lhe, antes de o _ceifador _guardá-lo cuidadosamente em seu manto negro.

**Mornië utulië (darkness has come)**

**Believe and you will find your way**

**Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)**

**A promise lives within you now**

**A promise lives within you now**

_Escuridão veio_

_Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho_

_Escuridão caiu_

_Uma promessa vive dentro de você agora_

_Uma promessa vive dentro de você agora_

Parei diante da Morte e sorri-lhe comovida.

- Obrigada... Edward.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Só fiz isso por que _você_ pediu com jeito... mas terá de pagar o preço.

Antes que pudesse responder, _ele_ me agarrou pela cintura colando nossos corpos e limpou minhas lágrimas salgadas com sua língua gélida e refrescante, em seguida cheirou meus cabelos e pescoço, brincando de percorrer minha pele alva com seu nariz. Nossas respirações estavam altas, meu corpo via-se em ebulição, ao que parece Edward também percebeu e sorriu aspirando novamente o meu cheiro.

- Parece que ganhei de novo... Vida. Nos veremos em breve – disse afastando-se e levando consigo a alma recém colhida.

Encontrava-me sem reação, em choque, comecei a tremer, levei minhas mãos aos ouvidos tentando tirar as imagens de minha cabeça, sabia que estava totalmente corada e arfante. Meu peito queimava, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria agüentar esse sentimento tão forte e que me machucava tanto.

- Edward... – sussurrei ao vazio, apenas para sentir o _prazer _de ter seu nome em meus lábios uma vez mais.

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/\o/**

O vento forte trouxe-me outro chamado, imediatamente fui até o local designado e deparei-me outra vez com a Morte. Bufei cansada.

"_O que está acontecendo com as pessoas essa semana? Não querem mais viver???" _– pensei desanimada.

- E lá vamos nós de novo – murmurou Edward esboçando um maravilhoso sorriso torto.

Tinha de concordar, ele estava correto, já era a vigésima quinta vez que nos encontrávamos só nesta semana, o que era demais para o meu coração suportar. Era difícil, se não frustrante desejar algo que jamais teria, mas eu precisava me conformar, afinal para Edward eu não passava de uma adversária, uma concorrente que tornava o "jogo" mais divertido.

Ainda lembrava-me claramente de nosso primeiro encontro, eu havia acabado de ser designada, uma vez que minha predecessora havia desistido e ido embora. Sentia-me nervosa e minhas mãos suavam, não apenas por ser minha primeira vez no trabalho novo, mas também por que me localizava no salão principal do grandioso palácio do Faraó Ramsés II, o que intimidava bastante. Ao longe vislumbrei a figura da Morte entrar despreocupadamente no salão.

- Olá. Você é a novata? – inquiriu exibindo um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e fazendo-me enrubescer pelo jeito que me encarava. Aquilo era realmente constrangedor, pois _ele_ me olhava como se eu fosse algo... de _comer_. Instantaneamente desviei o rosto e concentrei-me no enfermo.

- Ei... ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou brincalhão.

- S-sim, meu nome é Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem apenas de Bella – a Morte continuava a me olhar, deixando a situação ainda mais... estranha – e você, também é novo??

- Não, digamos que estou nesse ramo a muito tempo. Meu nome é Edward, muito prazer – apresentou-se fitando intensamente meus lábios e voltando para os meus orbes chocolates, era como se ele conseguisse enxergar a minha alma e parecia gostar do que via.

Notei o doente se contorcer e suspirar, aparentemente havia tomado sua decisão, o homem abriu os olhos e sorriu para os familiares. Vibrei emocionada com o sucesso obtido logo em minha primeira missão.

Percebi Edward ao meu lado, e sem nenhuma palavra pegou minha mão e a beijou delicadamente, como se quisesse sentir a textura de minha pele. Estremeci ao sentir o contato de seus lábios frios e macios. Uma poderosa corrente elétrica atravessou nossos corpos fazendo com que ofegássemos juntos. Imediatamente ele enrijeceu, trincou a mandíbula, cerrou o punho livre e encarou-me com um olhar sedento, perigoso e recheado de malícia. No segundo posterior ele já havia recobrado o controle e falava comigo normalmente.

- Desta vez eu peguei leve, por que é a sua _primeira vez_. Mas em nosso próximo encontro seremos inimigos. Esteja preparada. Agora me vou, não tenho mais nada a fazer a aqui.

Saindo de minhas lembranças e retornando ao presente, reparei que a pessoa havia feito sua escolha, continuar viva, ao menos uma vez essa semana eu tinha conseguido vencer.

"_Que bom" – _pensei ainda com o olhar distante.

O ceifador se aproximou analisando meu olhar perdido.

- Você está bem?? – inquiriu preocupado (?) e _perto demais_. Baixei a cabeça com um gesto afirmativo, repentinamente Edward levantou meu queixo e mergulhou em meus olhos chocolates por alguns segundos, senti minha pulsação acelerar e minhas pernas prontas para cederem. Ele contornou lentamente os meus lábios com o polegar sussurrando mais para si próprio do que pra mim.

- Tão linda... – fechou os olhos e curvou-se em minha direção para um beijo. Rapidamente afastei-me envergonhada, ofegante e assustada. Edward encarou-me confuso, sem mais palavras corri como o vento, fugi dali o mais rápido que pude. Meu coração saltava desesperadamente, a adrenalina pulsando dava-me mais força para aumentar o ritmo da fuga.

Como gostaria de desaparecer, ir para um lugar onde ninguém me encontrasse, queria... _sumir_. Não suportava mais aquela situação, por pouco não cedi àqueles lábios tentadores. Por mais que ansiasse por Edward, sabia que se o deixasse me beijar seria o fim, eu _morreria_, a energia me abandonaria por completo e eu trilharia um caminho o qual não tinha certeza se estava preparada para seguir.

Depois de tanto correr, cheguei a uma parte do mundo espiritual aonde várias almas conversavam alegremente entre si num campo florido. Fiquei ao longe, sentada na grama apenas observando e me perguntando por onde deveria começar a procurar a alma de Jacob.

- Bella? – chamou-me uma familiar voz infantil.

- JAKE!! – gritei exultante e puxando-o para um abraço apertado – como você está??

- Muito bem! Aqui é maravilhoso! – respondeu numa animação incontida – mas, o que _você _faz aqui?

- Bem... eu sou a Vida, e como tal, tenho plenos poderes para transitar tanto pelo mundo dos vivos, quanto pelo mundo espiritual. Só não tenho o direito de acessar o mundo dos mortos, lá vive apenas a Morte com seus subordinados e... – surpreendi-me ao notar que estava falando de Edward sem perceber. Jacob sorriu demonstrando ter entendido tudo.

- O que está esperando? Eu sei que você gostaria de estar com _ele_ – declarou convicto. Criança esperta.

- É... complicado – sorri amargamente.

- Não é não! Você gosta dele né? Então é só se declarar e viver feliz pra sempre! Afirmou o pequeno como se tivesse feito uma dedução óbvia. A mente infantil é tão inocente.

Infelizmente as coisas não eram assim tão simples, uma vez que muitas questões importantes estavam envolvidas. Será que realmente valia a pena arriscar _tudo_ só para viver esse amor, mesmo eu e _ele_ sendo tão _opostos_?? E se _ele_ não me correspondesse? E se não desse certo?? E se...

Parei. Respirei fundo e tomei uma decisão. Compreendi que precisava ao menos tentar, não adiantava nada ficar parada imaginando o que _poderia_ acontecer, estava cansada, cansada de fugir, de evitar, de ignorar os sinais de meu corpo que clamava incessantemente por Edward.

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Um novo chamado. E mais uma vez estava diante do _ceifador_ de cabelos acobreados, meu sonho, meu pesadelo, meu demônio... _meu amor_. Ele se encaminhou para a pessoa ouvindo-a decidir-se. O moribundo havia escolhido ir com a Morte. Imediatamente Edward ceifou-lhe a alma e tragou-a para a escuridão de seu manto frio.

Quando estava prestes a partir, chamei-o. Seus olhos rubros encararam os meus chocolates com curiosidade.

- E-eu... queria te dizer... q-que... – _patético._ Eu mal conseguia formular uma frase coerente. Levantei o olhar e percebi que ele ainda me observava de um modo enigmático como se estivesse tramando algo. Suspirei pesadamente em sinal desistência, afinal o que eu significava pra ele? _Nada._

- Esqueça... não é _nada_ importante – afirmei derrotada dando-lhe as costas e seguindo meu caminho. Mas antes de eu desaparecer senti mãos hábeis e gélidas agarrarem minha cintura num abraço de ferro.

Edward havia me prendido, seu nariz gelado roçava delicadamente meu pescoço e clavícula deixando-me completamente arrepiada e sedenta. Ele soltava seu hálito doce e viciante em minha pele, me excitando a cada segundo, se aquilo não acabasse logo eu iria enlouquecer. Meu autocontrole iria pelos ares, era só uma questão de tempo, já não agüentava mais.

Eu o desejava, o amava com tanta força que chegava a doer, era um amor intenso, poderoso, cravado a ferro em minha carne e escrito com meu próprio sangue. Impossível fugir. E quem disse que gostaria de fugir? Muito pelo contrário, queria mais, não bastava apenas estarmos próximos, eu precisava _dele em mim_.

- Venha... venha comigo... – sussurrou lascivamente mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha fazendo-me gemer.

Tomei coragem e virei de frente pra ele, seus braços ainda em minha cintura. Ergui a mão para tocar a face escultural, exitei, mas Edward puxou minha mão para que eu prosseguisse e fechou os olhos esperando meu toque. Prontamente afaguei aquele rosto perfeito, segui traçando os lábios convidativos, o queixo firme, os leves círculos arroxeados embaixo dos olhos.

Ele suspirou, soltou um pequeno grunhido de prazer e abriu os olhos, os quais mostravam uma mistura de ocre e rubi, repletos de desejo, sede de luxúria. Senti uma de suas mãos acariciarem minhas costas, traçando lentamente minha espinha provocando-me deliciosos arrepios enquanto a outra passeava por minha nuca, puxando-me ainda mais pra cima dele até nossos lábios se tocarem num beijo lento, molhado e apaixonado.

Sua língua pediu permissão para explorar minha boca, a concedi prontamente, e no instante seguinte estávamos totalmente colados num beijo ardente, ousado e selvagem, nossas línguas acariciando-se num ritual de pura magia e sensualidade.

Aproveitei ao máximo daquele momento único, deliciando-me com o gosto fabuloso de Edward. Nunca pensei que a Morte fosse tão... _gostosa_. Sem resistir à vontade, mordi seu lábio inferior apreciando a textura da carne rosada e macia, em seguida passei minha língua quente por aqueles lábios apetitosos, Edward rosnou e ondulou seu corpo ao meu, apertando-me contra seu peitoral duro e másculo, senti seu membro excitado contra a minha feminilidade e gemi. Ele era muito _bom. _

Nos beijávamos profundamente, como se aquele fosse nosso primeiro e último contato. Perguntei-me como pude ser tão tola e ter desperdiçado tanto tempo sem experimentar a sensação indescritível dos lábios, do corpo dele unido aos meus, éramos como fogo e gelo, que separados tinham o poder de machucar, porém unidos equilibravam-se atingindo a dosagem ideal.

Foi então que percebi que apesar de sermos _opostos _não éramos inconciliáveis, ao contrário encaixávamo-nos tão perfeitamente que parecíamos feitos um para o outro. Sorri com este pensamento, talvez fosse mesmo verdade.

Porém era tarde demais pra mim, afinal eu estava beijando a Morte, minha sentença havia sido assinada e não havia mais volta, estava feito. No entanto, não me arrependia, não reclamava, na verdade nunca me senti tão feliz, tão agraciada, tão... _completa_ em todos esses milênios de existência.

Como esperado, meu corpo começou a pesar, senti a energia vital abandonar cada pedaço, cada órgão, cada célula de meu sistema, o cansaço me tomava por completo, minha vista escurecia, eu estava... _morrendo. _

Mesmo definhando sentia-me grata, não culpava o destino por ter feito com que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente pelo meu inimigo, no fundo sempre soube que pereceria pelas mãos frias _dele_, da Morte. Ao menos iria morrer em feliz e em paz, afinal eu estava nos braços de quem eu mais amava e tinha consciência de que era plenamente correspondida.

Num último suspiro declarei-me.

- Edward... te... amo... sempre te amei...

Antes de partir, ouvi em algum lugar do Universo as engrenagens do Destino darem uma guinada e começarem a se mover num ritmo diferente. Depois disso entreguei-me ao abraço das trevas profundas.

Vazio...

Escuridão...

Fim...

**...**

Despertei em uma majestosa cama de casal, me sentei ainda confusa e lembrando-me claramente do que havia acontecido, até que ao longe vislumbrei a figura forte e máscula de Edward. Ele estava sem o manto negro e retirava uma camisa escura em frente a um criado-mudo, de costas pra mim. Meu olhar se perdia em seus músculos perfeitamente definidos, secando cada linha, cada protuberância daquele corpo pecaminoso de pele translúcida e bela. Senti uma enorme vontade de provar novamente de seu gosto, de mordê-lo, devorá-lo, fazê-lo _meu._

Arrepiei-me com som de sua voz rouca e sensual a me chamar.

- Dormiu bem? – inquiriu brincalhão e aproximando aquele corpo delicioso de mim. Por um momento esqueci de respirar, não que eu precisasse. Ele exalava o inebriante e afrodisíaco odor da luxúria, parecia estar me convidando. Não consegui desviar o olhar, estava completamente envolvida, deslumbrada pela Morte.

- Sim... que lugar é esse? – perguntei ainda devorando-o com o olhar.

- Meu quarto, a partir de agora você deixou de ser a Vida, na verdade você faz parte da Morte, de _mim_. Porém não se preocupe... você continua eterna. Agora está em _meu _território onde apenas _eu_ posso ficar juntamente com meus companheiros, _ninguém _mais pode entrar aqui – explicou Edward me observando como se esperasse uma reação de pavor de minha parte.

- Se você acha que sairei correndo e gritando por aquela porta, lamento lhe informar, mas está enganado – desafiei-o com um sorriso presunçoso e algumas dúvidas a fervilharem.

- Mas... uma vez beijando a Morte eu não deveria morrer também???

- Hummm... sim, mais ou menos – respondeu esboçando meu sorriso torto favorito – a partir do momento em que me beijou, você morreu, mas ganhou plenos direitos de entrar em meus domínios. O que mais me surpreende é o fato de você ainda conservar seus poderes... é como se você ainda fosse a Vida, entende??

- Sei... espera um pouco, você beijou _todas_ as pessoas que moram aqui pra elas poderem entrar??

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – gargalhou descontroladamente. Nunca o vi assim tão leve, pacífico... _feliz _– você é _a primeira_ com quem fiz isso. Os outros, assim como eu, foram criados aqui, para estarem aqui e conduzir as almas merecedoras para o mundo espiritual... somos os únicos que podem vagar por todos os mundos sem nenhuma espécie de restrição.

Então era isso, teoricamente eu estava morta, mas conservava todos os meus poderes de Vida.

Imersa em reflexões, não percebi Edward subindo na cama e quando me dei conta ele já estava em cima de mim, abrindo meu vestido branco, beijando e sugando minha pele alva até alcançar meus seios. Gemi audivelmente ao sentir sua língua brincar com meu mamilo esquerdo. Cedo demais ele parou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você está sob a proteção da Morte agora, não sente medo?? – inquiriu prendendo meus pulsos em cima de minha cabeça. Mordi o lábio de forma provocante, lancei-lhe um sorriso repleto de sensualidade e respondi:

- Não. Meu único medo é de te perder.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você – afirmou enquanto contornava meu umbigo, e descia lentamente para meu ponto mais sensível.

Voltamos a nos olhar de forma terna, memorizando cada traço um do outro, aproveitando a beleza do momento. Seus olhos, antes vermelhos de ódio e maldade, agora assumiam uma linda coloração verde-esmeralda, pra mim, verde esperança. Prova concreta de que seu coração encontrava-se aquecido e banhado, banhado pelo meu amor que finalmente o havia alcançado em toda a sua plenitude.

No momento seguinte nossas roupas já estavam em um lugar qualquer do quarto, nos beijávamos com voracidade, gritávamos o nome um do outro nos entregando ao prazer e ao desejo a tanto tempo contidos.

Senti que nunca mais iria querer sair do lado dele.

Juntos. Dois _opostos_ que se atraem, se encaixam e se completam no mais perfeito _equilíbrio_, e seria assim por toda a eternidade.

_Fim_

_Viver é morrer, e morrer é viver uma nova etapa..._

_A Vida é passageira, todos se vão quando a Morte vem buscar... _

_É essa efemeridade que nos faz querer aproveitar cada segundo sem olhar pra trás e sempre de cabeça erguida..._

_A Vida, para nós, deixou de ser eterna a partir do momento em que se entregou à Morte..._

**N/A: E então queridas? O que acharam?? Mt melosa? Fofinha? Chata?? Por favor, mandem reviews, mesmo que seja só pra dizer um "oi"! Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vcs!**

**Aproveitem e passem nas ****minhas outras fics:**

***Chapeuzinho Vermelho [E/B]**

***Valentine's Day [E/B]**

**# Amor além do Ódio (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

**Até a próxima**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


End file.
